


I'll see you again at dawn

by draconili



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hilda Valentine Goneril is a Little Shit, Nabatea (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconili/pseuds/draconili
Summary: Hilda never once thought she'd end up like the professor. But one night,  long after the war,  her cabin is broken into.It nearly costs her life,  but she realizes soon after,  that now,  she had a price to pay for not dying. Now,  she was not human.And she realized she would do anything to protect Seteth and flayn.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Seteth, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Seteth
Kudos: 3





	1. Invader at midnight

Hilda was glad she moved to a lovely cabin in a countryside. It was nearby her home, but not quite, making it just a 40 minute travel by horse to reach house goneril. She had two neighbours but besides that was alone, and they did not live too close. 

She had made sure her brother couldn't station guards, saying simply that she could handle herself, and eventually forced them to leave. After the war, she devoted herself to accessories and art, whilst going over the information she had learned with claude about Byleth and Rhea's origin. The truth of it all was a shocker, and most of all, was the revelation that seteth was saint cichol and flayn was cethleann. She was unsure if she would mentally recover from such a revelation. 

Dragons. Such fascinating things. She'd learned more, researching quietly. Well. It was less of her researching for herself, more so her researching in abyss for seteth. 

She was always concerned for seteth. She wished to be closer to him in many ways. Even now, she kept in close contact with him, sometimes going to stay at the monastery just to see him. They worked on books together, she read to the children, and watched him read to them. They spent time together and even flayn joined them. Ah, flayn. Hilda couldn't help but think of her as more of a child. Despite the fact that flayn was older than her. She was just so.. Small. And innocent. Hilda found herself gifting Flayn necklaces and other things she made. She loved her alot. 

After she finished giving things to flayn and seteth, she always took a carriage home. It was comfortable and better than walking, in her eyes. She wanted badly to stay at the monastery, sometimes, rather than go home to solitude. But she would have work to do. 

She arrived home late at night. 

~°•×•°~

One night, she found herself laying there in bed, thinking about seteth. It just so happened that she heard a banging noise outside of her door. Immediately, her hand flew to the axe at her bedside, and she lifted it, standing up slowly. More banging noises followed and she heard a growl. Shuddering, and shivering from the cold, she found herself frightened. 

Her heart thumped in her chest. She hoped it was just an animal, and not a large one. When it quieted down a bit, she opened her door slowly, hiding herself behind it. It was dimly lit in the hallway, but still, she stepped into her doorway. That's when she saw glowing green eyes staring at her. The slits in them making her more scared. She stepped back instinctively, and whatever the hell it was stepped forward in the darkness. It was crouched low, so she assumed it an animal. 

It leaped, and she screeched, not expecting it. She attempted to dodge but it landed atop her. She sliced at its back with her axe, and flipped their positions. Raising her axe, she brought it down sharply onto the creature. It felt almost man-like. She hit its cheek, slicing downwards and causing blood to pour out, before it snarled and switched their position. She found herself beneath it, hands pinned above her head. She gasped, and as she did, drops of its blood fell into her mouth. She coughed as she choked on it a little. Spitting as much as she could. But immediately, it sensed her discomfort. As a way to pay her back for hurting it, it growled, one hand pinning both her hands above her head, and forced her mouth open. It allowed its blood to poor into her mouth, dropping much faster now. She gurgled and gasped for air, before footsteps thundered into the room, and an axe hit the creatures back. It screamed, as the axe ripped out from it, and it scrambled off her. It hopped out of the window, breaking through it, and her savior caught a glimpse. It wasn't exactly a man. But it was still horrifying all the same. 

She coughed, and gagged a little, noticing the scratches on her wrist it left her in the skirmish. She blinked tears away. She thought she was dead, really. 

"Hilda!" Her brothers voice cried out, pulling her up and into a hug. She couldn't will her body to move, but she clung to him weakly and sobbed. "H-holst.." She cried. "I was so s-scared."   
Holst's soldiers rushed into the room, checking for the creature. "I'm so sorry. I came as fast as I could. That creature was terrorizing innocents and.. it killed your neighbors." She gasped, clinging harder. "N.. No.. not them.. they.." She let go of him and turned to wretch. 

She realized, as she sat on the floor, vomiting, she didn't ever wanna live alone again. The thought was sudden, and shocked her. She'd been so happy here, but she realized that being alone like this, and going through this, she never ever wanted to do it again. She couldn't. Mentally and physically. All she could think about was how she was so close to dying, and her neighbors did actually die. That old couple was so lovely. Tears began to escape her eyes rapidly. She couldn't forget them. She somehow felt like she failed them, despite obviously having no way of predicting this. She thought once the war ended that she'd never have to feel like she had to fight for her life again. That it would be easy. 

That wasn't the case now. Now, she hoped that no matter what, she never had to live alone again, and never had to see that.. thing again. Pain bloomed in her chest, as she dry heaved. Nothing came up but stomach acid. She sobbed more. 

"Hilda!" He yelled in alarm. 

"I.. I think it poisoned me." She rasped when she finished. "It.. it's blood. it put its blood in my mouth... " She gagged again. Holst seemed terrified. He picked her up, and ran. She felt her conscious fading as black spots dotted her vision, stomach doing flips. 

She fainted. 


	2. Awakening at noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda wakes up. She remembers some warm memories.

She awoke in a familiar place, eyes fluttering open. She groaned. 

"Hey now, don't sit up too soon!" Mandela's sultry voice cut through her brain. Manuela? But why.. and when.. did she.. 

Memories flashed in her eyes. She gasped and sat up quickly. Regretting it as soon as she became dizzy. "Hey.. I just told you not to do that!" Manuela came over with a drink. Water. Hilda drank water gently. remembering her stomach was upset. She noted that the door to the office was closed. An unusual sight. Taking notice that she saw that, Manuela sighed. "It was archbishops orders. You know byleth, always worrying about privacy for patients. In this case I can't blame him. This is.. most unusual. I don't know how to breach this, so I think I'll go get byleth. You stay here, okay?" Hilda nodded. Not like she could move much anyways. 

Manuela left, the door clicking shut behind her. Hilda waited, in dead silence, looking over the room. Same as ever, besides the few objects linhardt left behind. 

The door opened and the former mercenary, current archbishop, stepped in. His face was as impassive as ever, but she could see the worry in his eyes just barely noticeable. He looked over her as manuela stepped inside, closing and locking the door. "Is it.. what you thought?" Manuela asked. Byleth stepped closer, his pointed ears twitching. 

He frowned, looking over her. "Yes..yes, it is. I think her crest saved her life." 

Hilda stared in confusion. "Are you talking about when that... thing.. attacked me?" 

Byleth nodded. "It forced you to drink it's blood, didn't it?" Hilda hesitantly nodded, remembering it. "That's what killed others. Your crest saved your life, but at a cost. Even I couldn't expect this.. Hilda.." He began, searching for the right words. "You became Nabataean. I don't know how. But you're one of us, now. Your ears are pointed, I can sense you, you can transform and your lifespan is.. " He trailed off. Hilda didn't care. 

Her ears began ringing, as she froze against the bed. She lifted a hand to touch her ears, finding them pointed, like flayns, the professors, and seteths. Her eyes went wide. "I'm.. I'm like you..?" She asked. He nodded, biting his lip. "Please stay in the monastery. I want you to be safe. Whatever that thing was, it carries Nabataean blood. it's not safe." Hilda nodded. She didn't want to return.. there.. No matter the costs. "I'll send for someone to gather your things. Manuela, go get seteth and flayn, they need to know that she's okay. But.. keep the nabataean thing secret. I don't think Hilda is ready yet.. Tell them to come here. Then go find someone to gather Hilda's things.'' 

Manuela nodded and scurried off. Byleth sat on the bed next to hers. The door opened, revealing flayn and seteth. Hilda looked up at them. She watched as seteth's face turned to pure worry. Her stomach twisted. Seeing flayn also looking worried didn't help. She felt guilty. 

"Hilda! I am so very glad you're okay!" Hilda smiled at flayn, as the small dragon girl hugged her tightly. Her hair covered her ears, and besides that, all was normal. Her hair didn't change color, so she figured she could keep it hidden for awhile. 

"I didn't know if I was going to be, for a minute there. That thing attacked me and I was barely saved by Holst. We don't even know what it was, but the rumor is that it was a nabataean." Hilda croaked out, smiling weakly. Her hands shook just remembering what happened. Seteth moved to sit on the other bed next to byleth, glancing at said archbishop. "Do you have any idea why such an attack happened?" He asked. 

Hilda shook her head, sighing quietly. "It's not safe for me to return home until they capture this thing. So for now I'll be at garreg mach, or I'll be staying with someone." 

At that, flayn perked up. "You will be staying? Truly? Oh my! we will be able to spend so much time together!" 

Hilda chuckled, seeing the way seteth looked relieved brought back a memory. 

\--- 

_The tomb below Jeritza's room was dark, damp and cold. Hilda decidedly didn't like it, but she focused on cutting people down. She was leading the charge, gathering most keys. Her classmates were busy trying to back her up. Unlocking each door, she rushed forward. Her mind was stuck on rescuing flayn. The sweet girl always helped hilda press flowers, or was always curious about accessory making. She found resin fascinating and hilda loved telling her of it. She wasn't ready to let such a sweet girl go._

_And besides that, seteth was worried sick. She couldn't imagine what Holst would do if she went missing. The thought made her stomach twist, and she powered forward. She needed to save flayn._

_As soon as she spotted flayn, she rushed forward like a madwoman. Axe raised, she engaged in a fierce dance with the death knight. Unafraid to challenge him, she ripped his blade from his hands, with a loud growl of "You're making me work!" Resonating against the tile._

_The man retreated with his weapon, and disappeared. She dropped her axe and ran to flayn, lifting her. Footsteps pounded, and she looked up to see seteth. The man had tears in his eyes, and thanked her profusely, as he carried the girl himself._

_Hilda stuck closer to his side as they walked back._

_Flayn stuck to her side like glue after that._

\--- 

Now, with seteth besides her, she smiled a bit. Another memory flashed through her mind. 

\--- 

_"Now, carefully stir the resin. You want to mix the hardener and regular resin very well." She instructed flayn, who looked extremely happy. It may have been mid war, and hard to gather resin from time to time, but hilda never hesitated to get it as often as she could. If only to see how proud flayn was when she made something for her father._

_Learning that Seteth was flayns father was shocking, but it made her adore him even more. Trying to ignore the way her heart pounded around him. She focused on her task closely._

_"Oh wow, flayn! Come take these out of their molds. I think they came out really well!" Hilda spoke, looking over the batch they'd made a few days before._

_Flan bounded over after she finished pouring and mixing resin. She wiped her hands on a towel to peel the resin out of the mold. She beamed, tears glittering her eyes. "It's my late mother's favorite flower! I just know my father will love this. Surely, I do not think he could be any happier when he sees this as his gift for the holidays!" The girl beamed. The accessory she made was easy to slide into the handmade leather journal. It fit perfectly._

_Flayn made it for him to write stories. After all, it was his hobby. Hilda was so happy. "Flayn, it came out beautiful! I'm so proud of your progress in crafting!" Hilda said, patting the top of the girls head._

_Flayn smiled. "Thank you, mother!"_

_As if realizing her mistake, she turned red. "Ah--i am so very sorry! I did not mean to.. um.. you're just so very motherly sometimes.. I apologize!" Hilda had turned pink, realizing what happened, but she smiled softly. "Oh flayn, I don't mind! It's kinda cute, anyways." She hugged flayn to her. Feeling a sadness that flayn had lost her mother so soon. Hilda would protect her no matter what. And she did._

\---   
Hilda shook her head to clear out the memories. 

"But anyhow, it means I'll be around to spend more time with you guys." She realized that byleth had left. She heard heavy footsteps outside. And shouts. She sat up in confusion, flayn standing to check. Seteth got up, and hilda shakily followed, if only to see what was going on. 

As they stepped out, they quickly shuffled across the hall into hannemans office as wounded were escorted into the infirmary, and manuela rushed with other healers into there. Hilda hadn't seen so many wounded since the war. And to top it off, this had happened so fast it felt like her world was spinning. 

She followed seteth, flayn leaving to help in the infirmary, and she wobbled into the audience chamber. A soldier stood in front of Byleth, who was atop the chair in the back. "There's no mistaking it?" The archbishop asked the soldier, who promptly shook his head. "No. There's no way around it. That.. thing.. attacked us and is headed for the monastery. It's after someone. Or something.." 

Hilda felt a shudder go through her whole body. There was no way. Really. It was too soon. It had to be coming for her. 

She had a bad feeling about this.


	3. Confrontation at nightfall

The events over the next couple of weeks were hectic. Hilda set to training to regain strength. Although she found herself with alot of new strength. She kept her hair half up and half down with two pigtails, to accommodate and cover her ears. She wore a flower in the part that was up. 

She remembered when seteth had been so overcome with worry that he'd accidentally fell down the stairs. He'd gotten hurt, and was ordered to take things easy. She had been so worried for him. 

She hoped he'd be alright.  
.. 

She trained regularly, and was shocked when claude appeared one day. She hadn't seen him in a very long time. They wrote from time to time to eachother, but not too often. They were close but him being in almyra definitely didn't help them be too close. She stopped training, setting down her axe to walk to him. "Hey claude!" She said cheerily. They were alone. His easy smile faltered a bit when he saw her. "Hilda. I heard what happened from teach." He said quietly. Hilda frowned. "It's in the past now. Nothing that could have been done." 

"I know but.. have you told seteth?" 

She faltered. Biting her lip. "No. I don't know how to. I mean, now I'm immortal too, claude. Only the professor can sense it. I don't know what to do." It was true. She didn't know how to even broach the subject with seteth and was unsure if it would disgust him that she was turned into a nabataean. 

He frowned deeper, before smiling a bit. "Hey, you could always just-" 

A loud bang shook the ground and she gasped, nearly falling over. The warning bell sounded and she grabbed her axe to run. Her legs were shaky and weak, even now. It was hard. It felt like things were happening so fast. They'd been preparing for weeks to combat the monster before it could reach hilda, but she was worried that it wasn't after her after all. That it was after flayn or seteth. Or even Rhea, who lived at the monastery still. After all, this.. thing was part nabataean. Possibly had gone insane. It terrified her, and possibly seteth too. She didn't want him to worry but she refused to let it hurt flayn or him. 

She ran to where she knew they'd be; Upstairs. She'd talked to them ahead of time for a meeting place. It would help when it came to protecting themselves, after all, to be able to know ahead of time. She arrived at the audience chamber out of breath and panted. She felt exhausted just running but she knew, no matter what, she could not let the two people she loved most get hurt. Seteth and flayn were there looking alarmed. She threw a Lance to Seteth that she nearly forgot she grabbed for him. She didn't see the professor. He must have gone to get the sword of the creator from the third floor. 

"Seteth." She called quietly, hearing screams outside. "Stay near flayn no matter what, you hear me?" She pulled her hair out of pigtails, letting it cover up her ears better. He still didn't know. About her. 

He hesitated. "Hilda, what are you going to do--You are still weak. Just what are you-" 

She prepared herself as she heard growling and snarls grow closer. 

When it stepped into the audience chamber, she found herself frozen in fear. It was nabataean, but so obviously had lost itself to madness, and no longer held any humanity. Seteth inhaled. "Indech." He breathed. He hadn't seen him in a long time in a semi human form. To see him like this was cruel. 

The old Saints eyes locked onto Hilda and she tried to snap out of it. Instead, when it snarled, She took a step back in horror. She was terrified. And it did it again. Moving at superhero speed. It ripped her axe from her hands and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down. She was still weak from her long time of being in the infirmary. 

"Hilda!" Seteth and flayn cried out. "Don't come closer! I couldn't let it hurt you. Let it have me. I can't bear the thought of it harming either of you!" She felt crazy. Years ago she never understood why someone would die for someone else, to sacrifice everything. Now she did. And that's when she realized. 

She was in love with seteth. 

_How long had she been in love with seteth?_

The creature brushed her hair aside from her ears, looking at them and cocking it's head to the side. Then it looked over her, and leaned down. Hilda realized what it was about to do, from her books on the nabataean culture. 

Whilst humans viewed biting to mark someone as your lover unseemly, gross and strange, the nabataean race believed in it closely. It helped them differentiate between mates. She had read about it. It also had the power to bind two souls together. Though she knew some thought it terrifying. 

She realized this monster was going to rip her throat out with its teeth, or mark her. She found both horrifying. She loved seteth. She wanted no one else. 

That's when it's attention snapped upwards, spotting flayn. It cocked its head again, and snarled at seteth. It let her go and began to slowly walk to the two other nabataean's. It was obvious not happy that they were there, it's eyes drifting between seteth and flayn. 

Seteth seemed ready to fight. 

He was not in the condition to fight after he'd been hurt beforehand. She felt so frustrated. 

That.. thing.. charged flayn. It pushed seteth to the side effortlessly when he tried to intervene. "Flayn!" The man cried out. 

Flayn screamed when she felt claws sink into her shoulder. Sobbing loudly. It hurt. It ripped her dress just to harm her. As soon as seteth tried to run to flayn, it smacked him effortlessly away with its tail. Seteth felt hopeless. "Flayn, No!" He cried. 

Somehow, this horrific scene awoke something in hilda. 

She let out a scream of rage, wings tearing out of her back, and tail sliding out. Horns crowned her head as they pushed out, her eyes in slits. She screamed as it happened before she suddenly yelled.   
Seteth just watched the scene. The door. opened as the Professor ran in with a gasp, but hilda was fast. 

Her body hurt from the sudden transformation but that was irrelevant. She had one most important thing to do. 

_"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"_

Hilda had cried, grabbing the thing by its hair and ripping it off flayn. She moved so fast she didn't know she could do that, as she tore her claws into its throat and ripped it out. 

Blood soaked her, as the sword of the creator stabbed the creature from behind. Hilda wasted no time to run towards flayn and sit her up. 

She shakily summoned the sigil for healing magic, watching as it healed over the deep gashes. Flayn had passed out, and Hilda found herself praying she would be okay despite not being typically religious herself. The prayer accelerated the healing, and it cleanly healed over the wound, stitching skin back together, simply leaving a pink scar over where the wound was, though it was hard to see with all the blood on it. 

She didn't know she was sobbing until she felt arms wrap around her, and someone lifting flayn. She heard seteths urgent voice, checking over his daughter's wounds. The professor was hugging her, she realized, and hugged back. 

The wings shuffled back into her back along with her tail. Her horns sunk back into her skull and pupils returned to normal, though she was still shaken up. She didn't know she could do that now that she was a nabataean. 

As soon as she saw Manuela come in to heal Seteth and Flayn completely, her eyes closed and she passed out. She knew they'd be safe now. She felt arms carry her, and smelled the scent that reminded her of the ocean in all the most beautiful ways. A smell she knew belonged to seteth. It was his natural smell, she realized. The professor smelled like citrus and pine. Claude smelled like almyran pine needles. Flayn smelled like a peony. All her friends had scents she'd memorized when she first woke up as a nabataean. 

Her dreams were wonderfully peaceful, a tall green haired woman with red and white ribbon in her hair thanked her for taking care of Cichol and Cethleann.


	4. Confession at dawn

Hilda woke up so groggy. Her head throbbed as she tried to sit up. She heard gentle breathing beside her and realized she was laying next to flayn. Next to them at the bedside was seteth, asleep in a chair with his arms crossed. 

Her heart suddenly felt so warm. He looked so beautiful. She looked down at flayn. Her daughter looked okay. 

Hilda almost laughed when she realized she had mentally adopted flayn when she realized she was in love with seteth. Now flayn was cuddled up to her side. She kissed the top of the girls head gently, watching as she stirred a little then fell back asleep. 

Hilda felt her ears poking out from her hair. No longer styled to poof out, it layed flat and straight, with curls near the end. 

She didn't care, as she gazed over seteth. Her heart pounded as she admired him, smelled him, smelled him and flayn, whom she now thought of as her daughter. She felt complete, but carefully detangled herself from flayn, and got out of bed. She opened the door, walking with a slight wobble because she was weak. Her body was sore all over. 

She was in a white gown, she realized was like what the archbishop wore when she was sick. That's when she realized that the room she had been in must have been seteths. It was large, and was upstairs. Near the Star terrace, she realized. She knew the archbishops quarters were nearby. 

She walked to the Star terrace. Resting her hands on the ledge gently, she looked down. It was sunrise, people few and far between below. Just barely beginning to wake up. 

She realized as she stood there, she wished that she could marry seteth. 

She felt over her pockets, looking for something hurriedly. It was a goddess ring she had bought a long time ago before the war ended. She'd knew, she wanted to get married someday. She didn't think it would be now, though, and wondered if seteth even felt the same. 

"Looking for something?" She heard a familiar voice ask from behind her. 

She turned to see the professor, a smile on his lips. 

"Yes.. I.. " She realized he was holding her pouch, a small silk bag that was light blue embroidered with gold. 

The man walked to her, and set it in her palm, smiling at her warmly. "He feels the same. Don't be afraid, Hilda." 

Her worries melted away a bit. If anyone knew, it would be Byleth. He spent time with Seteth regularly. 

"And you look beautiful. He will be here soon. You got this." 

Did the professor.. set this up? 

She smiled. "Thanks professor." He nodded, and walked off with a flourish of his cape. 

She turned back around, opening the ring back to look at the ring. It's bright blue gemstone made her relax a bit more. She heard footsteps, and placed it back in the bag. 

"Ah! This is where you went." 

Seteth said, voice cutting over the gentle breeze and sound of birds chirping. 

She turned to face him, pink eyes softening at him. His face was a little pink as he saw her. 

She smiled. "Is there something you needed?" She asked as she turned around. 

He nodded, smile falling from his face. 

"You're one of us. How? Was it.. when he attacked you? If that was the case why hide it from me, Hilda?" Seteth asked, eyes watching her. 

Hilda frowned, looking at him. "I didn't know how to tell my friends that I became immortal from an attack and I'm going to watch them all die." 

Tears rose to her eyes, but she ignored them, choosing instead to turn and look at the sunset. She couldn't see the way his eyes softened and he looked at her fondly.   
She wiped her eyes, hearing his footsteps. She didn't expect arms to wrap around her body. He hugged her from behind, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Gently, he bit down, before pulling his mouth back and just resting his head in her neck. 

The implications were not lost on her as an electric current went through her body. She could feel how much he loved her, and his worry. It seeped into her skin. "Please do not place yourself in danger for my sake ever again," He spoke, arms tightening around her, as he kissed her ear from behind. a simple show of affection. 

She smiled. Tears were falling from her eyes, yet she couldn't realize why. She felt happy. "Oh seteth, you know I can't promise that. I would do anything to protect you and flayn. You are most important to me." 

She felt him let go a little, and she turned around. 

He brushed her tears away. "I did not intend to make you cry, my love." 

Her face flushed red, and she smiled warmly. "I didn't intend to make you worry for me, my love." She responded, thinking about when she protected flayn. Her hand opened the bag. "I need to ask you something.." She began. His eyes widened a bit before he smiled. She pulled out the ring. 

"Seteth, Would you marry me, and do me the honor of being my loving husband?" She asked, despite the blush on her face. 

He let out a shaky breath. "You beat me to it. I had thought to propose to you first, but.. Yes. Yes hilda, I would love to be your husband. And you... would do the honor of being my wife, and a mother to flayn..?" 

Always thinking of his daughter. She giggled, sliding the ring on his finger. "Of course. I love her like she is my own daughter, seteth. And I love you." 

He produced a ring from his pocket. It was a ring that had a beautiful diamond on it. She gasped, eyes wide, as he slid it onto her finger. It had a diamond, and two pink gemstones besides the diamond. She didn't know how he guessed her size, but she smiled and threw her arms around him, kissing him. 

He held her gently against him, hand rubbing her back. 

"Father? Where did you--Oh! Oh my!" 

They broke apart quickly, both flushing, as they looked to flayn. 

Flayn beamed, after a moment of shocked pause, she began running to them, and hugged them both. "I'm so happy! Father, and now.. I have a new mother!" 

Hilda laughed, pulling the girl in. Seteth hugged them both. His smile was wide aswell, and he seemed a bit emotional. 

"Oh my! We must organize a wedding! Can I be the flower girl, father?!" She asked, and seteth chuckled. "Of course." 

Hilda looked to her fiance with a smile, warm and unmatched, as she moved to kiss flayns forehead. 

Family. 

She had a family, now. 

She couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! if it gets enough hits I'll write a bonus chapter or two about the wedding and after marriage :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoy this it took me a bit to write.. I'm trying to write more fluidly and enjoyably. Also, enjoy some good ol angst.


End file.
